What My Family Doesn't Know
by bluegirl14
Summary: Sometimes, a hero just can't hold themselves together. And sometimes, a hero needs someone to hold onto. Danny needs his family and friends, when his nightmares are less than plesent. Can he get the help he needs, but there are somethings that his family doesn't know.
1. What his family doesn't know

**Hey guys, here is a new fic that I had for a while now, but didn't have the guts to write it. But, here I am, writing it anyway. So yah. I will most likely keep this a oneshot, but if all things go well, I might make another chapter. I do not, and I repeat, DO NOT OWN Danny Phantom, or the show would not be over, or Phantom Planet would not have happened altogether. Bye!**

I'm standing in the remains of the Casper High football field. I hear somethinsomething I thought I would never hear again. HIS laugh. How was it possible? He's locked inside a thermos in Clockwork's tower. Whipping my head around, I look for the thing the laugh belongs to, when I see it. Him. Some twenty feet away, he's standing (floating?) there. Red eyes based with fury. Happyness? Joy? The look gives Vlad a run for his everlasting money. Why is he here? But before I can say or do anything, he charges up an ectoblast and aims it at me. The green blast hits my chest and I'm sent backwards. Changing into my ghost form, I sto myself. But where is Dan?

"Where are you?" I yell.

"What do you mean?"He said, is voice filling my head. "I'm everywhere you are. Want to know why," his voice becoming more sinister, "Because I AM YOU!" He appears in front of me. Our noses touch, and I freeze. The seine changes, and I'm in front of a mirror, but my reflection is difderent. My skin is light blue with pink cracks along my hair line, my white hair is flaming above my head, my neon green eyes are blood red with thick black circles around the lids of my eyes. I look like him. The seine changes again, and I look into the eyes of my family and friends the day Dan almost kills them, but in a different perspective. I see myself flying out of the clouds in the sky, and everything that happened on that day was the same. I couldn't control how I moved, or how I spoke. Then Danny (ME?!) sucked me (DAN!!!!!!) into the thermos. But instead of blackness, I see white. The white sealing of the lab. I'm laying down on something hard and cold. What?

"See your finally awake. I didn't think that it would take ghost scum like you that long for the affects of the anesthesia to wear off. Now we can have some real fun." Was that Sam. What is she talking about? Then I see it. The different tools lining the walls, covered in ectoraniam. I here footsteps, but I can't sit up. I'm strapped down with metal. Even around my head, keeping me looking at the sealing. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Sam, but she's different. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tail, she is wearing white makeup, and she is wearing a sinister smerk. I don't like that smerk on her face. In her hand she's holding a scalpel, my breath is starting to pick up. She takes notice of that.

"What. Is big bad Danny Phantom scared of an iddy biddy scalpel? Well, in the wronge hands, you could get seriously hurt. But I'm the wrong hands." The she jams the thing into my cheek right under my left eye, deep. I start screaming, but not about the pain (ok maybe a little) but because of the fact that Sam is the one doing it to me. She starts sliding it down my cheek, slowly.

"Now, now. Don't move or you'll make it worse." She says in a sweet voice. Then electricity corces through my body. More powerful than the blast that turned me into a half ghost. I turn my head, big mastake. The blade moves from my cheek to my jaw and down my neck. The electricity stops, but my screams don't. I won't lie, it hurts. It hurts bad. Tears start tumbling down my face, the salt burning the cut on my cheek, but nothing compared to the scalpel in my neck. Then it comes out. She lifts up the sleeve of my jumpsuit, and starts carving into the skin of my forarm. I already know what she's writing based on how many times I've been called it. FREAK. I don't think I've screamed so hard in my life. The letters burn, and I can feel my skin bubbling where the metal is moving. Then it stopps. She stands up, and pulls out a giant knife. She grins, and and thrusts the knife where my heart is.

"NO! NO, STOP!" I shoot up so that I am sitting in bed. Tears are streaming down my face, and I'm gasping for air. I can faintly hear light footsteps, but I can't hear that much over the bounding of my heart. What feels like hours later, Jazz's head pokes into room. Then she opens my door so I can see Mom and Jazz.

"Danny honey? Are you ok?" She sits on my bed and leans my head onto her sholder. I don't even try to act brave, I just let it out. My Mom didn't say a word, just started rubbing soothing circles on my back, and Jazz saying things like "Let it out Danny" and "It's ok" which actually help calm me down. After I could actually breath without taking multiple short gasps.

"Are you ok Danny? We could hear your screaming down the hall." Jazz asked. My eyes where closed, but I could tell she had a genuine conserved look on her face.

"I'm fine, just had a nightmare. Sorry I woke you up." I said that, but I didn't mean it. I was happy to know I wasn't alone. But I did feel a little guilty about waking them up. After a few minutes, Mom and Jazz filed out of my room, and I was left in my dark room. I tried to go back to sleep, but it never came. But I'm fine. It's just part of what my family doesn't know.

 **Wow, just wow. I don't think I ever wrote something that... different. And now that I think about it, I most likely write a second chapter. Oh, and welcome to: Cute Koneko Chan. Let me know what you think about what I wrote and if you might want something else like this. Anywho, see you next time. Bye! bluegirl14.**


	2. What his family does know

I knew it was morning when my Mom knocked on my bedroom door that breakfast was ready. My jounts are stiff from laying do stiff all night. My eye lids feel heavy, but I can't, **won't** , go back to sleep. So, I made my way down the stairs to the table. Mom was facing away from me, Jazz was eating breakfast and reading a book, and Dad was nowhere to be seen. Most likely down in the lab. Mom looked twords me when she heard the steps creak.

"Good morning, Danny." Mom said. She sat down a plate in my normal spot next to Jazz.

"Morn'n." My words where slewrd from lack of sleep, and both Mom and Jazz took notice of this.

"Danny, did you ever fall back asleep last night?" Jazz asked, looking up from her book. I couldn't say the truth and say I was scared of a few nightmares, but why would I lie and say I didn't just so I don't look scared. I was scared of what happened, to be honest. So what do I say?

"No. Just not intiarly up yet. You know, lazy brain." I say, like the idiot I am. They both look at me wierd, but don't say anything about it. I walk (more like trudge at this point) to my chair. When I do, Jazz grabs me by my coller, quite like Dash does, and brings me closer to her.

"Alright, spill. I know for a fact you where lieing just then and you can clearly see the bags under your eyes."

"Jazz it's nothing. I always have bags under my eyes, and so what if I lied. I'm fine."

"No your not Danny. It's not just sleep, everything has changed. I know your ghost fighting puts alot of things off, but I'm starting to get worried. Everyone has become more violent, and I think it's time to tell Mom and Dad about your powers."

"No. you can't."

"I can and I will. I love you Danny and I'm proud of what you do, but as your older sister, I take some responcebility when you get hurt fighting ghosts. So you have till the end of breakfast to tell Mom and Dad that you are Danny Phantom, or I will. Got it?"

 _S_ _igh_ "Fine."

"Good."

 **(AU:God, I didn't intend on making it THAT forcefull, but as older siblings, we do take alot of responcebility when our younger siblings get hurt. And if we know about it, it just makes it worse.)**

Jazz went back to her book, and Danny started eating, a little startled about how forcefull Jazz had said that. Sheesh, girls could be scary sometimes. A few minutes later Dad came up stares for breakfast, and so the timer started. I didn't want to come out and say it, but Jazz would. So, I'll bay it cool.

"So, Mom Dad, let's say hipotheticly I had this friend who had something that there parents didn't know about or like." Smooth. Like silk Fenton.

"Is this 'friend' doing anything bad with this thing?" Mom asked, looking me dead in the eye. What did she think?

"No. It's not like an object, more internal. But, my friend wants to tell there parents about this thing, but they don't know how to tell them. What should they do?"

"Well, tell his friend that they shouldn't just blert it out, but, if it is something bad, Daniel Fenton so help me." Wow. She thinks I'm on something. Just wow, Mom.

"So, I have something to tell you. I... uh... I." God Jazz, why do you have to do this to me. I don't know how to put this to where it sound bad. What do I do.

"I'm Danny Phantom." Oh God. I said it. Just out like that. What was I thinking. What do I do.

"What?" Mom said. Well, there's no going back now.

"I'm Danny Phantom. And Danny Fenton. I'm half ghost and half human, or as other people call it, a halfa. But before you freak out, no I am not dead. I breath and eat and sleep like any other normal person, but I do have powers."

"How long have you had your powers?"

"Since the fifth week of school."

"How did it happen."

"I was electicuted in the lab."

"This wouldn't have happened if you where just _electicuted,_ Danny."

"I was inside the portal, and I hit a botton on the wall and it turned on with me in it."

"Oh my god."

"I got powers, and I learned how to control them and desided to fight ghosts like you two and please don't be mad and-" Danny never got to finish his plee because his mom embraced him in a hug.

"I can't believe you've been holding this in so long."

"It's Ok mom. It's part of my life."

"No, it's not Danny. As your mother I should be protecting you from the ghosts out there. I might not be protecting _you,_ but I'm happy you are protecting the people in our town."

"Really? But I've lied to you for a really long time."

 **(Au: Yes, I put that in there. I'm a geek like that. Shut up.)**

"But for good reason. And, we will love you, no matter what you are, or who you are. Because your our son, Danny." Wow. I was always scared about what my parents would say when they found out. But, when you think about it. Every time they found out in different timelines, they have exeped me. And, now they know, so everything is part of what my family does know.

 **Ok. I know, the end was quick and anticlimactic, but hey, somethings are like that. I'm keeping this a two shot, so there. And I want to say welcome to:** **xXAngelicLuciferXx, Iwovcts101, Shirani Atsune, messedupmoon, Ikspines, and SamFenton for your likes and what you wrote for this and my other story. It's stuff like that, that makes me happy for what I do and makes me want to update more. Thanks for sticking with me. Bye! bluegirl14bluegirl14**

 **Ps, sorry if I spelt anyone's name wrong on this, I can't read my handwriting sometime. Bye.**


End file.
